kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Episodes
1 : Nice to Meet You, Commander! 2 : Without Dissent, Without Shame, Without Regret! 3 : The W Island Capture Operation! 4 : Now it's Our Turn! Follow Me! 5 : Don't Put Me Together with CarDiv5's Kids. [[#Episode 6| 6 : The Sixth Destroyer Division & the Battle of Curry Sea!]] 7 : I Hate CarDiv1! 8 : I'm not a Hotel! [[#Episode 9| 9 : Kai Ni-poi?! March 4th, 2015]] Official summaries Episode 1 Anime episode 1 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 6.jpg Briefing Newly-assigned Fubuki arrives at a naval base & is interrupted during a tour to sortie against a mysterious enemy. Strategy Episode 2 Anime episode 2 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 2 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 2 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 2 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 2 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 2 screencap 6.jpg Briefing With the revelation Fubuki is inexperienced, her crash course begins. An unexpected amount of 'help' is offered, but an encounter re-energizes her in time for two make-or-break moments. Strategy Episode 3 Anime episode 3 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 6.jpg Anime episode 3 screencap 7.jpg Briefing The preparations for the operation begin & Fubuki is feeling the pressure. A combination of kanmusu help build her confidence & start the operation wonderfully; however, the operation runs into a snag.... Strategy Episode 4 Anime episode 4 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 4 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 4 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 4 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 4 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 4 screencap 6.jpg Briefing Although having proved herself, Fubuki has been rattled, among others. However, she is assigned on another sortie. Yet....it does not go quite as planned. From the start, even. (It's absolutely the Teitoku's fault.) Strategy Episode 5 Anime episode 5 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 5 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 5 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 5 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 5 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 5 screencap 6.jpg Briefing Due to the ongoing Operation FS, a fleet reorganization has been announced. Fubuki has been ported with familar, yet unfamilar, kanmusu. Unfortunately, most everyone's personalities do not mesh.... Strategy Episode 6 Anime episode 6 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 6 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 6 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 6 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 6 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 6 screencap 6.jpg Briefing Nagato's ready to sacrifice everything! It's DesDiv6's toughest moment! Who shall win.... ....The Naval Base Curry Tournament? The sea! Where's the sea?!?! Strategy Episode 7 Anime episode 7 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 7 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 7 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 7 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 7 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 7 screencap 6.jpg Briefing Operation FS continues with a new mission that requires the abilities of multiple Naval Bases. However, due to an shakedown run incident, a kanmusu must be switched out. Compounding this are suspicions regarding the failed W Island capture operation. This mission may be a fight against fate. Strategy Episode 8 Nowprinting.jpg Briefing The operation to capture MO was a tactical success, although a strategic failure. Regardless, the Naval Base relocates to a forward base. While preparations for the next operation are underway, everyone has a bit of downtime. Interestingly, there's amazing facilities & a curious host.... ''Now, let's have the most amazing party-poi!'' Countless vaguaries & tidbits that are slightly odd Strategy Episode 9 Nowprinting.jpg Briefing Strategy Nowprinting.jpg Briefing Strategy Episode # Nowprinting.jpg Briefing Strategy |} Category:Anime